


Amanojaku

by Nothing_but_the_Rain



Category: Brave 10
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_but_the_Rain/pseuds/Nothing_but_the_Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukimura and the braves attend the hot springs... thanks to a demon they lose their inhibitions and sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amanojaku

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically a fuckfest. PWP.
> 
> It got a bit long, but I didn't want to chop it in to chapters as its all taking place a the same time, so be aware.  
> You could use the page breaks as chapter seperators.
> 
> The original character Suzuri Ren is not mine, he was kindly lent to me, he can be found here http: / www (.) inkblade (.) tumblr (.) com

The day had been quite. In the way of invading enemies and random ninja attacks there had been a distinct absence; also neither Kamanosuke nor Isanami had thrown a tantrum. This made the day unique to the point of boring for the people of Ueda castle.

Yukimura’s braves had spent the day in training. Sparing against each other in simulated situations as well as alone, perfecting their own individual and special talents.

At the end of the day Yukimura had suggested they attend the onsen that evening, dining at the ryokan and taking the water of the springs to relax them, to sooth their aching muscles, as well as to increase the bond that was growing under his watchful nurturing.

The day had been hot and humid and the braves had drunk their body weight in water to replace that which they had lost in the constant sheen of perspiration which clung to their bodies. Yet the evening was pleasantly cool; just perfect for the hot springs.

The hum and buzz of cicadas filled the night air as the party, joking and laughing, sated from their meal at the inn, made their way to the hot springs.

All those that did get affected by alcohol were mildly tipsy. Those that didn’t were relaxed and happy in the company they held.

The newest addition to their band, Jinpachi the Pirate, intent as always on plying everyone with sake, and as yet not having had the opportunity to do so with Ana and Sasuke in attendance, had brought a copious supply of Stoppard and warmed flagons of the rice wine with him to the springs for their enjoyment.

The baths were simple in construction but lavish in attention to detail. A principle which could be said to apply to all things connected with Yukimura. Could even be said to sum up the man. He, who could be so easily over looked as a lazing lord, was so much more below the surface; his mind sharp, his gaze seeing horizons and plays of life that others couldn’t.

Most of the area was constructed of indigenous cypress. The wooden boards of the walkways and other structures planed to silky smoothness by master craftsmen, simplicity hinting in its austerity at the wealth behind the construction. Others may have shouted of their affluence with gaudy display, but not Yukimura.

At the baths the party split, Seikai and Benmaru to the castle; the boy to bed and the monk to watch over him and meditate. The remaining braves and Yukimura moved to the appropriate bathing areas to remove their clothes and cleanse before entering the waters.

            ***********************************************************

Bright amber eyes, like the embers of a banked fire, blinked in the recesses of the men’s changing area.

Jinpachi hummed to himself under the steady stream of fresh water that poured in one corner, cleansing the sweat and dirt from his body before entering the baths. Starting he called, “Show yourself!” as a soft chuckle echoed through the room. Receiving no answer and hearing nothing further he shrugged as he collected his many pitchers of sake and went out to join the others.

*************************************************************

Stepping confidently into the woman’s area, Jinpachi’s fruity voice spoke, “Anastasia! My big breasted Ice Queen! I have a jug of Sake for you and the child.”

With no more than a flimsy sheet to hide her dignity Ana took the proffered flagon, laughing, “ _Your_ big breasted beauty! I think not. But we will enjoy the drink. Now off you go.” She made shooing motions with her hands, whilst calling, “Isanami, Sake for our enjoyment!”

Isanami’s high pitched reply came from the changing area, “Ai! Thank you Jinpachi! Now go away, this is the woman’s side!”

The pirate laughed deep in his chest, “I have no desire to see you girl! I have _other_ interests.” He inclined his head towards Ana, leering at her exposed flesh.

Ana flicked her hair back disdainfully, smiling, “Careful pirate, just ask Yukimura what happens when the men stray into the woman’s pool.” Lifting the jug of sake, she turned her back on him and walked into the steam, hips swaying seductively.

“That woman.” The pirate laughed, shaking his head as he returned to the men’s pool.

Isanami’s voice trilled out into the now empty area, “Hello?! Can I come out now? Ana? Jinpachi? She tentatively stuck her head from the dressing area. Seeing no-one around, she dashed across the wooden boards to the safety of the rising steam.

            **************************************************************

Ren, seated by the side of the pool, the tinkle of water accompanying him as he played his shamisen for the Lord and the braves, glanced at Rokuro as he poured water over Jinpachi on his entry to the pool.

Rokuro had removed his jacket, but Ren had remained stolid in keeping his Yukata on over his clothes even in the heat rising from the water. No-one had challenged him. He was beginning to appreciate that of the people at Ueda. The unspoken implication, their acceptance, that everyone here had some sort of shitty history and that it played out in their personality to a lesser or greater extent.

He watched the pirate wade into the water hoisting pitchers of Sake, waving them at the other men, encouraging them to drink. He suppressed a shudder at the vulgarity of the man, reminding himself that it would be a dull world if everyone were alike but thanking the gods that he himself was more contained.

To his dismay the man turned back towards them trying to get them to drink. Rokuro demurely refused for them both and that put an end to it. For the time being.

            ***************************************************************

Yuri was drunk. Although he could drink a vast amount, it didn’t actually take much alcohol to affect him. The outcome of which was that he was _happily_ and _willingly_ bathing with every other male brave and (a fact he didn’t mind) up to his neck in hot water rubbing his slender shin against Saizō’s thigh.

The other man was trying not to look aroused or affected, which just made Yuri, grin like an idiot and try harder, toes inching towards Saizō’s groin.

 _Come now Saizō,_ he thought, _It’s not like most everyone doesn’t know what we have going on. Those walls aren’t thick and neither of us is quiet._

He gave a little squeal as the ninja nearly leapt out of the water as he wrapped both feet over Saizō’s hardening cock and _massaged._ He didn’t know what had come over him tonight, but he gave even less of a fuck than normal as to what others though.

            *********************************************************************

Sasuke luxuriate in the heat of the water, head tipped back against a rock, several animals on the stone and in the water around him. He wondered hazily what was going on. He _felt_ a little drunk. He hadn’t _been_ drunk since he was a teen. It wasn’t unpleasant but it wasn’t useful and it didn’t make sense. He should talk to Yukimura. He would. In just a moment. After he had relaxed here for a bit. Maybe had another sip from the pitcher he had been handed.

He giggled tipsily a blush spreading up his neck. He had caught himself for the eighth or ninth time staring wide eyed at Ren sitting on the side flushed and straight backed playing his Shamisen; the boy was enchanting. He wasn’t even sure what he meant by that but that he wanted him to be... happy... especially around him.

He shook his head dislodging drops of water and made a slow move towards the far edge of the pool.

            ***********************************************************************

“Young master!” Rokuro protested staunchly as he was nearly pulled head first into the water by Yukimura. “I... We are not drunk... and we are here to serve.” He insisted, referring to himself and Ren.

He was concerned. _Everyone_ seemed drunk. And although that was a normal state of affairs for some of them to a lesser or greater extent, he could say for sure that it wasn’t for Saizō, Kakei or Sasuke and that they most definitely _were_ being affected. As for his master, although he could certainly consume a vast amount he would eventually get drunk, which he certainly seemed to be right now; a lot more so than he, or for that matter any of them, should be, given the relatively small amount they had consumed.

“In which case my _dear_ Rokuro, I _insist_ both you and Ren remedy that this instant. Drink. And bath.” His eyes and voice broached no argument even had Rokuro considered giving one. Which he hadn’t. This was a direct order from his master. From the man he loved and would serve till their deaths.

Giving his most disapproving look he took the proffered jug and took several hearty swallows, before passing it to a concerned looking Ren, nodding his head he said, “Drink. It is what our master requires. I will vouch for your safety.”

Ren’s wide eyes looked up at him as he took the pitcher, he looked ready to run, but with a quick involuntary glance towards Sasuke he nodded with resolve and, bowing to Yukimura, drank deeply of the Sake.

“Good!” Laughed Yukimura, before pulling a fully clothed Rokuro into the pool with a mighty splash and Rokuro’s cut off cry of “Young....”

            ***********************************************************************

 _I should be annoyed about this..._ Saizō thought, _I just can’t seem to..._ “Oh, fuck!” ... _care. Get your hands off him fucker..._ “Fuck, Kamanosuke....nnnrg!” _Oh what the hell, he’s promised he is mine, let’s have fun..._ “Deeper... Gaaahh!”

            ************************************************************************

Jinpachi licked a hot trail up Yuri’s most sensitive skin, tongue dipping repeatedly into the fluttering tightness of his arse. He was so hard he could have come there and then, seeing the hot little redhead, whose hips he held out of the water, sucking on Saizō’s cock like it was made for his mouth, the tips of his hair fanned out in the water like spilled blood. For all Jinpachi’s talk of big breasted blonds, and he _did_ want to fuck Ana, it was Yuri who had caught his attention and held it from the first, and this looked like the only opportunity he would get, what with the dark haired ninja guarding him like a jealous mother hen for all Saizō tried to pretend he didn’t give a fuck. Sucking a squirming Kamanosuk’s balls into his mouth he raised one hand and used his wet fingers to stretch and open Yuri’s rear ready for his achingly hard cock.

            **********************************************************************

“Come on Ana.” A stumbling, giggling Isanami dragged a barely protesting and surprisingly drunk Ana away from the woman’s pool. “Come on! It’s too quiet on our side and they sound like they are having soooo much fun! I don’t want to be left out.” Naked they ran across the wooden decking towards the gate that separated them from the men.

 _Bud-m, bud-m, bud-m, bud-m..._ Ana’s heart beat in her chest. _What the hell is this feeling?! This warmth in my chest?!_

She reached out and grabbed Isanami’s wrist. “Stop!” She put all her desire into emphasising the word.

“What...?” Isanami stopped short looking at the woman clutching her wrist. “Ana...?”

Before either of them knew what was happening, what this energy was, Ana had one hand wrapped deep in powder blue hair, pushing its owner up against the wooden wall behind her, body pressed flush to Isanami’s.

“A-Ana?!”

“Shhhh...” She sealed their lips with a kiss, stealing her own name from between them, not knowing what she was doing, why she felt drunk for the first time in more years than she could remember why she _had,_ just, _had_ to taste this girl.

One hand gripped Isanami’s hair in a tight lock; the other held her jaw, as she licked, bit and _pulled_ , Isanami’s bottom lip, covering her jolt of surprise when a soft, warm, wet tongue joined her own. Her breath hitched in her throat and she kissed the younger woman, deeply, passionately, not thinking, letting it all go, everything that she held wound so tight inside her every day, letting it go, for tonight, just for one night, it couldn’t hurt, could it?

A soft moan rose from the lips of the woman under her hands.

“Ahhhh, Isanami.” She sighed, bringing her lips back down to the soft warm mouth before her, one thigh spreading unresisting legs, until the muscle of it rubbed firmly at the heat between them, feeling the wetness against her skin she shuddered, and began to move her leg firmly, pressing against the slick wetness.

“A...Oh...Ana...I?” Isanami moaned at the sudden contact, the delicious friction, caused by the one person she had believed would never, ever, consider her in this way. It was perfect and better than all her fevered imaginings had been of any of the people she lusted after.

She tilted her head back exposing her slender neck to Ana’s mouth and was rewarded as lips and teeth worked their way along the muscle, leaving marks that would last for more than the night. She squirmed, hips rocking, seeking the contact with Ana’s thigh. Her breath coming in short sharp gasps as she felt heat coil in her abdomen. She brought her hands up to Ana’s face, pulling her up, and kissing her deeply, their tongues slick and warm against each other, teeth clashing. She slid her hands down to Ana’s breasts, melting further when she felt the hardness of her nipples compared to the supple flesh. She smiled at Ana’s sudden intake of breath as she arched into the contact. “Oh! They are so sensitive!” she stated, intrigued, taking them between thumb and fore finger, pinching and twisting.

Ana panted, forehead against Isanami’s collar bone, hair cascading over both their bare skins, blond mixing with blue. After a moment she resumed kissing her way down to Isanami’s breast, taking one nipple into her mouth and sucking hard, circling it with her tongue, delighting in the sound of pleasure the other expressed. She nearly squealed when Isanami’s thigh made contact with her own wetness, pressing hard against the firmness of her clit; dragging, causing delicious friction.

“Fuck... Isanami. Mmmm!” They were at the stage of desire now that they just rutted and thrust against each other seeking release. Kisses frenzied, hands trying to feel every bit of the others body simultaneously. Panting the others name, moaning their desire and enjoyment.

The heat and wetness increased as they moved together. Isanami could feel the coiling tightness in her pelvis that she was seeking; she could barely breathe with wanting it. “Ana. Oh, Ah, Ana, I’m... so... close.” She moaned, “Please... don’t stop.”

Ana had no intention of stopping even if she thought she could, she had not been physically close to anyone in many months and didn’t remember ever feeling this uninhibited during intercourse in her life. “Ah, yes... I... gods, me too...” she panted, pressing her lips to Isanami’s over and over again, as they ground their hips together.

“Nnng! Haaa, oh gods...ayah, ha!” Isanami felt every muscle in her tighten and shook as she came, wetness blossoming over Ana’s thigh as she rocked and rubbed against it, head turned to the sky.

“Isa-Isanami!” Ana cried feeling the other woman’s thighs clench and shake, she felt her own release shoot through her body as she twitched and gasped, as they clutched at each other moaning, riding out their pleasure against the other.

“Ha...mmmmm...haha! Well...” Ana was lost for words. “That, was...new, ummm... unexpected.” She pressed her lips to Isanami’s again, gently, soothingly, stroking her hand down one cheek, revelling in the smoothness.

“Thank you Ana. That was... better than I could ever have expected from my...” she blushed looking down, “first time with, um, anyone.” She looked her in the eyes then, and kissed her deeply, kindly on the lips, moaning as the after waves of their love making washed through her.

Then in true Isanami style, “Come on, it early yet, there is more fun to be had!” She laughed headily and grabbing Ana’s wrist dragged her un-protesting form towards the men’s pool.

            **********************************************************************

Kakei felt delightfully aroused. Heat coursed though his body, sparks moving down his spine and coalescing in his groin. Looking around the springs it was clear he was not the only one affected. Currently un-pursued he made his way quietly back to the changing area.

To Saya.

_Oh Saya._

He couldn’t wait to feel the cold metal of her barrel against his tongue, the smooth wood of her stock glide against his hand as he guided her lower, to rub against his sex.

He slipped into the cool quiet of the room and had her in his hands in seconds.

“Oh, Saya. I hate to be parted from you.” He sighed, rubbing one strong hand along her smooth body of metal and wood, inhaling her heady smell of rapid, instant death. He licked his feverish tongue up her barrel, fluttering it into Saya’s muzzle, savouring the taste of gunpowder he found there.

“Ahh...” He breathed, “It’s been too long.” He was of course naked and his hard cock bounced against Saya’s stock, causing him to gasp. “Yes, I’ve missed you too.” He breathed, rubbing himself against the coldness of his gun, enjoying every friction and caress, every sensation of his beloved gun against his body. He stuck the muzzle deep into his throat, sucking and licking, delighting in her taste. _Well Saya deserves her pleasure as much as I do._

He laid the gun reverentially on to the bench in front of him; he knew he was obsessed in a strange way but it didn’t hurt anyone, so he let it slide. He took his aching cock in his hand, so hard that the flesh felt fevered, and gazing lovingly upon his gun, e

dragged his hand along his cock in sure, familiar strokes, breath hitching in his throat.

“Nngh! Saya... ahhh!” He increased the pressure and pace of his fist against his cock as he looked upon her body; he knew he wouldn’t last long. It had been too long since they were last together in this way and he was so care free tonight that he felt uninhibited. “Ah, my love... oh gods, so... so close.”

When,

...a soft hand slipped over his abdomen, firm breasts pressing against his back. And a soft voice slid against his ear, “Kakei. What are you up to?” said with enough humour to be almost mocking.

He froze stock still. _Isanami! Isanami? What?_ “Isanami?! Umm, it’s not what... err, what are you doing?!” he said as she slid one hand down to join his where it still lingered against his cock.

“Teehehe!” she giggled seductively. “So you feel _that_ way for Saya. Let me help with that.” Increasing the pressure of her hand over his own she began to move them over his cock.

He growled deep in his chest at the feeling, then, “Isa-Isanami! This...This is not... appropriate!”

“And what you have with Saya is?” she laughed, tossing her hair back, “I’m not here to judge Kakei, I just want to play a while. You can help me with that; can’t you?” She licked his back, pressing her breasts firmly against him, as her thumb circled the head of his cock, making him shudder.

“I...err...ahhh! Hell, Isanami, nngh! Don’t...” He protested as she moved their hands together across his heated flesh. He made no move to stop her.

Every drag of their warm hands against his sex was like exquisite torment. He wanted to turn Isanami around and fuck her over the nearest surface as much as he wanted to see his come spill white against Saya’s body. He moaned and Isanami giggled. “Isanami. I... do you want me to... or I’ll come soon? Err...”

“You can take care of me later, Kakei, for now look after Saya.”

“Gods!” His gun’s name falling from Isanami’s lips was enough to tip him over the edge, as much as the promise of taking Isanami later.

Heat flashed through his body as he felt himself coil and tighten, his orgasm fiercely ripping through him, clouding his vision. He bit his lip as he watched hot streams of his seed paint Saya’s body. “Ohhh... ah, Saya...Saya.”

He could feel Isanami’s small warm hands stroking over his abdomen, and the rapid rise and fall of her breathing as her chest moved against him. “Mmmm... Kakei, I think I’m going to have a good time with you later.” She giggled girlishly as she slipped away from him, leaving one butterfly soft kiss against his back.

All he could do was stand there panting as he looked down at his gun.

            ***********************************************************

The Amanojaku* sat high on the roof over-looking the springs, watching the people below it and enjoying the fruits of its handiwork. These people were so easily incited to portray their desires for each other; this was more fun than it had had for years. The Lord was obviously well versed in taking care of his page. The pirate looked like he _always_ gave into his desires anyway and was using the moment to his advantage. And as for the redhead; it could have watched him all night. Ooooo! And now one of the women was back in the pool. The only people still not engaged were the stiff backed musician and the animal lover.

But it looked as if that were about to change.

*Amanojaku: In Japanese folklore: Small spirit/demon that can provoke a person’s darkest desires and instigate them to wickedness. (Not exactly what I was looking for, I wanted a god/spirit of mischief like Loki or Coyote, but this was as close as I could find).

            ************************************************************

Ren was drunk. He couldn’t deny it, couldn’t pretend otherwise. It was a very rare occurrence for him as he normally avoided alcohol, not liking the loss of control it could bring nor its ability to make normal sane people into loud pests with no sense of personal space or the word no. He had set aside his shamisen once his fingers ceased to co-operate with plucking the strings in the order he required. He giggled quietly to himself, demurely covering his mouth with his hand to hide his smile. He wasn’t sure what was going on this evening but everyone was being as raucous and uncouth as the members of the troop he had previously travelled with. However, whereas the troop’s behaviour had seemed... offensive... to him, he didn’t seem to have the same aversion to the braves this night. In fact he felt an uncommon lightness and freedom in himself, as if a weight had been removed from him. He itched to join the others in the water, to luxuriate in the heat. However, that would involve nakedness. _Would that be so bad?_ He asked himself. _I don’t know. I... It might be OK._ He was contemplating all this, still seated in seiza, two fingers pressed against his lips as he stared unseeing at the steam rising from the water, when Sasuke’s voice started him from his reverie.

“Ren...” Sasuke lent his chin on his folded arms on the wooden boards at the side of the pool. “...are...ummm...are you happy? I mean, are you alright sitting there? You could come and join us. Yukimura wants you to.” His already flushed cheeks deepened in colour.

Ren just stared at him for a moment, uncomprehending of the words he heard, captivated by the beauty of the man; fiery hair turned dark with the water of the baths, his eye’s seemed to gleam in the low light, like a nocturnal animal. His face was flushed from the steam, the sake, and... something else the Ren couldn’t quite name.

“Ren?” Sasuke sounded concerned, one hand stretched towards him, nearly touching.

Ren realised he had been staring and not replied. He shook his head to clear it, mildly abashed. “I... I. Well, I’m, um...” He coughed, looking away from Sasuke. _Would it be so terrible to be naked with these men? With Sasuke? I think I’m beginning to trust them, and Rokuro has vouched for my safety. And, well, Lord Yukimura did insist._ He looked down again at Sasuke’s concerned face, biting his lip. “It’s, well it’s embarrassing, but...um...I can’t stand to be naked in front of anyone. I can hardly stand to be naked alone and I _am_ my body. I want to come in but I’m just not sure I can take that step.” He snapped him mouth shut surprised at having admitted so much.

Sasuke looked at him for a moment and when Ren returned his gaze he felt a lightness in his chest. The look on Sasuke’s face was one of compassion and concern and... that _something else_ was still there too. But what was absent was any trace of ridicule or derision and disgust. The wave of feeling that swept through Ren at that was heady and he felt that if he hadn’t already been sitting he would have needed to.

The man stood up in the water, so it lapped at his waist, displaying his well defined torso. There was a light dusting of hair, that matched that of his head, over his chest and, Ren noticed, it also trailed in a line down his abdomen towards his... he gulped.

“Ren. Thank you for telling me. I don’t understand _why_ you feel that way but that isn’t important at the moment. I would like, very much, for you to bathe with us... erm... with me, and...” He stammered, embarrassed at asking for something for himself and losing his train of thought. He cleared his throat and started again, “Will you come in with me? There are some spare Yukata in the changing area for after the baths.” He looked around them taking in everything that was happening. “I don’t think anyone would complain tonight if you where to wear one into the water.” He smiled, he hoped it looked reassuring.

Ren tapped his slender fingers against his lips. It was a breach of etiquette to wear anything into the pool, but then it wasn’t like tonight anyone was following etiquette anyway, and well Yukimura had pulled Rokuro in fully clothed. Covered. He could probably manage covered, and the water looked so very relaxing. “Yes, I think that would be acceptable.” He managed, “Excuse me while I go and change.”

When he returned, tugging the thin Yukata tight around him, he noted Sasuke was in the water by the rocks again with some of his animal friends, talking to them and rubbing their ears. Feeling his heart begin to pound in his chest Ren stepped slowly into the pool. The heat washed up his body, the water lapping against him and soaking into the fabric covering him, making it surprisingly heavy. He dipped himself fully under the water, drenching every inch of him in its warm mineral richness, when he resurfaced blinking the water out of his eyes and shook his head, causing his dark hair to hang around his face in tendrils; he smiled, a bubble of laughter rising in his chest. This was delightful. He was covered enough yet he could still feel and enjoy the freedom of the water. Sasuke was grinning back at him from across the pool; he set out through the water towards him, feeling more lightness of heart than he had in so, so long.

He settled in the deep water next to Sasuke, against the rocks. “Mmmmm... this is wonderful, thank you.”

“I’m glad you came in. I...I really...” _Come on just say it, are you a Ninja or a blushing girl?!_ Sasuke chided himself. “I really enjoy your company. It is... soothing.” _Well to a certain extent, but it’s also confusing._ _Oh, I can’t be bothered to worry about the head-mind behind this tonight; I’ll go with my heart-mind instead._ “More sake? It’s still warm.” He took a deep swallow from the jug before passing it to a flushed Ren, who drank covering his mouth with his hand as he swallowed, “Thank you.”

            ********************************************************************

Rokuro shuddered under his master’s touch, so familiar yet so perfect that he always wanted more. A touch he could feel for hours after; could still feel his strong hands gripping his hips, lips lingering on his neck, feel his seed filling him as he tried to hold it in as long as possible, to keep his love, his life, inside him, close to him, as he went about his duties.

Straddling his master in the hot water, stars carpeting the heavens above, he rocked his hips slowly, languorously against Yukimura’s groin, breathing rapid, their cocks slid against each other. Rokuro wondered idly just what was going on this evening. What was this lascivious behaviour? Why were they _drunk_? Even _Ren_ was in the water now. His train of thought was totally derailed as Yukimura rubbed the head of his cock against Rokuro’s tight hole, before pushing inside the tight warm space, slowly, teasingly slowly, until he was completely sheathed within him. Simultaneously he kissed him full on the lips, mouthful of sake, allowing it to drain slowly into Rokuro’s mouth. Who gasped with pleasure trying not to choke on the sake as he did so.

Despite the regularity of their lovemaking, the fact that this man wanted him _this_ much, in _this_ way, always left him reeling; and then the passion and the sensation of the moment would take over and he would cease to think and just feel. Feel everything his master, his love, gave him, gave to him. He would try to make it more perfect for his Lord every time; keeping himself tight, kissing him on his most sensitive spots, running his strong, slender fingers through his unruly brown hair. Feeling strong hands grip his hips, pulling him down, harder, faster, as the water lapped around them, he arched his back, grinding down on to his masters cock, letting it fill him, holding himself tight around him, as he moaned Yukimura’s name.

“Rokuro. Pleasure yourself.” His hand had moved to his desperately sensitive cock before his brain had even processed the words. The water made everything slick and he tightened his fist around his cock, blush deepening on his cheeks as he felt his release building.

Something was _definitely_ not right, but _fuck_ it felt good.

            *****************************************************************************

Saizō sat half out the water against one of the many rocks around the edge of the pool; he held fistfuls of red hair in his hands as he fucked up into that perfect, wicked mouth. “Oh, fuck.” He moaned gripping harder, as the blunt head of his cock hit the back of Yuri’s throat. Kamanosuke moaned desperately around Saizō’s cock as he was relentlessly pounded from behind by _that fucking pirate_ , thought Saizō; each of the other man’s thrusts brought Saizō closer to orgasm with every chocked expletive it caused Kamanosuke to hum round his sex.

He needed to slow down, just a little, to prolong the moment, but fuck, it was so fucking hot watching Kamanosuke, _his_ Kamanosuke, being fucked by that, Saizō would admit, rather handsome fucking pirate. Jinpachi’s feather tipped dark hair brushed against his strong jaw, his large, blunt nailed hands gripped Yuri’s hips almost reverentially, as he moaned and growled, hips slapping against Yuri’s in the hot water.

“You fucking perfect princess.” Jinpachi growled thrusting hard into the very defiantly male rear before him, feeling Kamanosuke, shudder and tighten around his cock. This man’s skin was so perfectly smooth and porcelain pale, his body so delicate he would have feared he might break him if he hadn’t known he was a Brave; and a fucking hard one at that.

He chuckled, rolling his hips harder and faster, and lent forward over Yuri, kissing and biting over his shoulder blades. Moving one strong, calloused hand around the slender man, he wrapped it firmly around the redhead’s hardness, stroking firmly and rapidly; instantly rewarded by the man bucking his hips harder, fucking into his fist as much as fucking back onto his cock.

Jinpachi glanced up catching Saizō’s eye and winked. The Ninja looked flushed, damn sexy and closed to coming. Speaking of which, Yuri’s arse was so fucking perfectly tight and hot, and slick from the spring waters, the delicious friction coursed with every hard thrust of his hips, forcing himself deeper, sent flairs of searing heat along his nerves, crackling like lit gunpowder, pooling in a steadily building and unrelenting warmth in his groin. It wouldn’t be long. Judging by the desperate movements and sounds of the man beneath him it wouldn’t be long for Yuri either. He growled near the redhead’s ear; “I’m a gentleman; you _will_ come before me... come for me princess.”

Kamanosuke felt a hot cold shiver run down his spine at the words Jinpachi breathed against his neck, he _should_ be murderous, the fucker had called him a princess, _twice_ , and was still breathing, but... the shiver made it from his spine to his groin and... _Fuck_... he was coming, chocking on Saizō’s cock which was so far down his throat... _oh fuck, fuck, fuck, yes, this..._ he was close to passing out from the lack of air combined with the force of his orgasm.

Feeling Kamanosuke’s muscles contract, squeezing tightly around his cock, Jinpachi let himself go, pleased with his prowess, he thrust up hard and fast; tightness growing in his balls as he gripped the delicate hips, fucking hard enough to break the man, a steady deep growling hum in his chest as... “Fuck... nnngh... ahhhh... hahaha! Yes!” he came thrust balls deep inside a writhing, squirming Yuri, holding himself there as his seed spilled, filling the man. Laughing loudly, rejoicing in the freedom of the moment. He glanced up just in time to see Saizō loose himself in the redhead’s mouth, strong hands holding his head down. _I am not normally one for men,_ he thought, _but I wouldn’t mind getting my hands on him either._ He grinned; _well the night’s still young, maybe later._

He let his cock slip from Yuri’s arse, rinsing himself down and dipping under the hot water. When he surfaced he grabbed more sake, toasting, “Ha-ha! To me!”

Saizō, panting and sweating, slipped down into the water pulling a dazed and barely conscious Kamanosuke to him and kissing his come smeared lips, tasting himself. “Don’t fall asleep on me yet, Kamanosuke. The moon’s still high and there’s still sake.”

He laughed, kissing the redhead’s hair as Yuri’s eye’s flicked open at the mention of more alcohol. Yuri looked up at him, through long lashes, looking flushed, beautiful, totally fucked out and too fucking _pretty_. “Pass the sake then.” Kamanosuke grinned wickedly.

            **************************************************************************

Ren was speaking, blushing and cute, but Sasuke couldn’t have said what he was hearing. All he could do was look at Ren’s perfect, beautiful, and... _Oh shit,_ kissable lips.

They were sitting up to their chests in the water, steam drifting around their heads, gentle beads of perspiration running down their faces, their hair sticking to them in damp tendrils.

They were sitting, Sasuke noted, very, _very_ , close. He swallowed, eyes not leaving Ren’s still moving mouth. He lifted his hand slowly, bridging the gap between them. With the slightest hesitation as he lifted his eyes to Ren’s, he caressed Ren’s, _oh... so soft,_ cheek.

And was rewarded by the younger man closing is eyes and leaning into his touch. It was more than he expected, more than he could have hoped for, more than he had hoped for in his most heated dreams.

“Ren...” he breathed, “I...” The younger man nuzzled into his hand like a cat. Sasuke still couldn’t draw his eyes away from the dark haired man’s lips, and he realised his own lips were now no more than a hair’s breadth from Ren’s. _Oh Gods, I want this, I really want this._ Heart hammering hard enough to be heard he lent in and pressed his lips to Ren’s soft, warm lips. He fully expected to be pushed away.

He was surprised.

Warm lips moved against his own.

A warm tongue darted into his mouth. Exploring.

A warm Yakama covered body moved its weight onto his lap. Pressing to him.

Slender, gentle hands combed through his hair.

He nearly chocked.

_I must be dreaming._

Sasuke brought his hands up, running them tentatively over the wet fabric coving Ren’s small frame. He shuddered as the tongue continued to explore his mouth, as slight hips rocked against him. The evidence of their growing arousal pressing against each other.

He gently ran his tongue over Ren’s lips, feeling their unique texture, softly sucking the bottom lip into his mouth before slowly releasing it and returning to taste the dark haired man’s mouth once more.

Even from his position of inexperience, Sasuke felt he needed to treat Ren as gently and as quietly as a new born foal. He wasn’t even entirely sure _what_ he wanted to do. Obviously no one grew up not knowing about sex, it was about you all the time, whether human or animal, but this was different, needed to be different from that, this needed to be... and that’s where he fell down; it needed to be what? Gentle? Loving, kind, consensual? Yes, all of that but something _more_.

It needed to be _right._ For Ren more than himself. He didn’t know why, but this would be vastly important for them both, and how it happened would make or break it; would make or break _them_. If he could hope for a ‘them’. He wanted to. This evening was clearly unusual and the outcome of ‘unusual’ happenings was not always positive. _No pressure then._

But yet, Ren was pressing himself against him, rubbing against him, kissing him. Oh, Gods! He shuddered as their hardening cocks press together with a particularly wanton trust from Ren.

“Ren.” No response.”Ren!” Sasuke pulled himself back, gripping the younger man’s shoulders. He looked at the beautiful flushed face and half lidded eyes of the man on his lap and found he could barely breathe. He bit his lip and moaned; he needed to say something, to be sure; but fuck, this quiet, delicate boy-man was so devourable. _Devourable? Since when do I think things like devourable?_

“Ren... I...Do you...are you sure you want this? Want _me?_ ”

Ren blinked owlishly at Sasuke, not quite comprehending what he was asking him. Was he sure he wanted to do this with _him_? Was he not pressing himself against him and no-one else? Had he not followed the older man around since his arrival? Were they not _friends?_

The question that would have been repeatedly looping over and over in his mind; had this been a _normal_ situation, had his usual barriers been up, inhibitions and uncertainties a curtain about him like his clothes; would have been _do I want to do this at all, with anyone, ever...after_ that _time?_

Well at least this resolved one query that had been bothering Ren; this was what the “something extra” was that he had been feeling for and from Sasuke since the moment they met. This...this _wanting_ him, this desire and... _lust_ for him.

Now he thought about it, Ren couldn’t imagine doing anything like this with anyone _but_ Sasuke.

Lifting his hand he placed it gently on the redhead’s cheek. “Yes. Yes I am sure I want this. And I am sure I only want this with...um...you.” He could feel himself blushing furiously as he said this but determinedly kept eye contact, grey eyes holding amber.

Sasuke’s heart skipped a beat. Ren wanted to... to become intimate. More than that, he wanted _him_. Whatever magic pervaded this night he was perversely grateful for it, as he doubted he would have had the courage to cross this boundary with Ren otherwise. He lifted his hand and placed it over Ren’s keeping the younger man’s delicate hand against his cheek. He was aware he had started grinning like a fool and didn’t care.

“Me too. This is what I wanted from the moment I laid eyes on you. I just hadn’t realised it.” Throwing any semblance of caution to the wind, Sasuke released Ren’s hand, pulled him flush against his chest and kissed him deeply.

Their hands tangled in red and black hair, pulling, twisting, trying to bring the other ever closer. Their kiss so deep they could explore the full extent of each other mouths. The kiss became frenzied, teeth accidently breaking the delicate skin of their lips and they tasted the coppery bloom of blood on their tongues.

Their hips thrust and bucked against each other, each movement rubbing their cocks together in the warm water. They grasped each other so closely that all their movements were small, but forceful. Their moans and mewls muffled by each others lips.

Ren’s head swam from unaccustomed desire, he wanted Sasuke over every inch of him. Wanted to touch and be touched. He mewled into the redhead’s mouth as a particularly rough thrust sent pleasure coursing though his body, pooling in his groin. He wanted more than this, much more, he needed... oh goods... he’d have to ask... Leaning back slightly, sucking in a huge lung full of air, he bit his lip, one hand on his chest as he rolled his hips in a circle against Sasuke. “I...” he couldn’t just say it, could he? “I need more... I... oh gods... Sasuke.” The other man had started to rub his thumbs gently over Ren’s nipples, causing them to harden and little sparks of arousal to flush through his nerves. He tilted his head back, hand absentmindedly trailing down his abdomen to curl round their arousals, stroking softly, almost too softly. A sharp intake of breath from Sasuke caused Ren to look up, realising what he was doing with his hand. He nearly stopped but the look of pleasure on the older man’s face was just too enticing. He took a firmer hold and moved them both together, slowly as they both arched up into his touch.

“Nnnng...  Ren.” Sasuke pulled the slight man towards him again, kissing his jaw and throat, gasping, panting, and growling at the delicious, toe curling friction he was creating. They were both getting close, so close now. He didn’t want that just yet. He wanted more of Ren.

As if reading his thoughts Ren said. “Please, I...” he closed his eyes, swallowing. “I want to feel all of you. I need you... in me.” He moaned as he said the last words, hand leaving their cocks and both finding their way to Sasuke’s face, pulling him into a passionate kiss. When he broke it, he looked him in lust hazed amber eyes. “Please. It really is alright.”

Stroking strands of damp black hair back from Ren’s beautiful face, he nodded. Slowly kneading and stroking Sasuke moved his hand over Ren’s thighs and buttocks, until his fingers found his entrance. He circled the firm hole gently, stroking, relaxing, making Ren quiver and arch. Keeping his eyes locked on Ren’s he slowly inserted one finger, gently, slowly, watching the reaction, a slight tension then he was moving on Sasuke, pressing back seeking the contact. Equally as gently Sasuke added another finger, stretching and opening, making the younger man mewl and pant wantonly, adding a third and getting the same reaction, he spoke Ren’s name softly, reverentially, and withdrew his fingers. Ren gasped at the sudden absence and emptiness, looking at Sasuke with lidded eyes, and pouting slightly. “Now...”

Lifting Ren a little on his lap, he placed his desperately hard cock against Ren’s prepared rear, and slowly moved into him, simultaneously guiding Ren down on to him.

Ren took in small ragged gasps as he felt the stretch and burn of being entered, but it was so different, so, so different from _that_ time and he wanted to remember every single heart beat of it; to make this his first time, to make this the memory that lasted, that was burnt on to his mind forever. It was painfully exquisite. He had never felt as safe as he did now and he found this strange as he was so vulnerable. Yet this man could make him feel safe enough to be himself, and to enjoy this.

Finding a pace he moved on Sasuke, riding him, bringing his body down to meet the others thrusts. Each movement brought more pleasure. Pleasure that wound its way through his veins, making the rest of the world fade from his mind, making the two of them the only point of reality. He skin felt alive with a thousand points of shifting light. And...”Ohhh... Sasuke!” this angle and depth meant the man moved against _something_ inside him that sent his head reeling and brought his orgasm closer with every brush. “Please, more, oh... so... so mmmm.” He bit his lip moaning incoherently. Their bodies were crush together causing his cock to rub against the firm muscles of Sasuke’s abdomen with every motion. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes from the joy of it, from Sasuke wanting him, holding him, being _in_ him.

Sasuke could have watched Ren lost in pleasure for eternity. He was perfect and beautiful, so delicate. He kept one hand on Ren’s hip, the other moved to his hair pulling his lips to his own, kissing him deeply, wanting to be as closed to him at this moment as was possible. The younger man was so tight and hot and _oh fuck_ he wasn’t going to last much longer, not with this pace, with this perfect creature grinding down on his cock, all tight muscles and quivering heat. That combined with the almost pained sobs of pleasure issuing from him, and the hardness of Ren’s cock against his stomach.

He lent his head back, wanting to watch his lover’s eyes at the last. “Urgh... Ren... so perfect. I... soon, so soon. Will you? With me?”

Ren’s eye’s opened a fraction to gaze at Sasuke, he nodded biting his lip and bucking his hips harder and faster, taking the redhead’s cock as deep as he could, he kept his eyes on Sasuke’s own, wanting to see the moment the stoic man lost himself.

They both held the others face in between their hands, faces mere inches apart, eyes locked. Ren felt his orgasm well in him first and he stopped moving as the force of it rocked through him, his eye lids flickered as he come between them, come mixing with the water. “Sasuke, ha ahhhh, Sasuke.” He moaned his name over and again.

Feeling and seeing Ren’s orgasm elicited Sasuke’s own. He growled deeply (in many ways he was more like the animals he spent time with than he liked to admit), the sound thrumming through his chest, as the heat and pleasure coiled in him, he thrust once, twice more, and was coming, filling Ren, his perfect, beautiful Ren, marking him with his seed.

He could barely breathe but he kept his eyes on Ren’s, lip curled in a slight snarl as he growled as the last of his release milked from him by the small movements of Ren’s hips.

“So perfect.” He said once he had breath to speak; pulling Ren into a crushing kiss, arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly, tangling his fingers in his hair. “Thank you.”

“Thank _you_.” Ren replied, shyly, blushing.

Ren disengaged himself for a moment, so they could both submerse themselves in the water, rinsing off the sweat. When they resurfaced Ren realised that somewhere along the line he had lost his Yukata, and he didn’t care. He curled himself against Sasuke, head on his chest listening to the still rapid beat of his heart and the sigh of his breathing, watching the stars, letting the hot water relax and sooth him.

He giggled, a little girlishly as a thought crossed his mind. “Is there any more sake?”

            ****************************************************************************

Ana slid into the hot water just long enough to dip below its surface and make her way to the far side, where the majority of the braves were, reaching it she pulled herself on to the rocks letting the raising steam caress her skin.

She still ached from her experience with Isanami, and she wanted more, it was as if a dam she hadn’t realised she had crated had burst inside her and now she wanted pleasure, a lot of it.

And the boys weren’t helping. She surveyed the scene before her and smiled. Who knew they were so inventive? The only thing that wasn’t surprising was that Kamanosuke could deep throat, she thought, since he had such a big mouth. The sounds that drifted through the steam served to make her shudder, and wetter than she already was. Moans and growls and gasps; the slap of flesh on flesh and the slosh of water lapping up on to the rock she sat upon. As she heard one after the other come she ran her hand down to her own wetness, sliding her fingers over her most reactive parts, dipping into her own heat, little waves of pleasure washing through her at her own touch.

“Ha-ha! To me!” She heard Jinpachi bellow, and opened her eyes fully.

“Pirate! Over here. I am sadly without a drink. You fail me.” She teased.

He laughed in response. “I’m sorry _my queen_. Allow me to correct my oversight.”

“Ana!” Yukimura boomed out in his fruity voice, a blissed out Rokuro cuddled up against him, smiling drunkenly. “Are you coming in to give me a pillow?” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and received a less strident than usual “Young master.” from Rokuro.

“Far too hot for me in the water, Yukimura. If any of you want to play, you need to come to me.” She stretched her arms above her head and laughed. Jinpachi settled next to her, unabashed by his nakedness, and handed her the sake. He watched as she poured it into her open mouth, her eyes on his; he flicked his eyes to the muscles of her throat as they contracted when she swallowed. A little of the clear rice wine trickled from the corner of her mouth and Jinpachi lent in, capturing it with his tongue.

She shuddered slightly at the contact, tilting her head and winking at him she laughed setting the jug down her eyes never leaving his face.

“Do your worst” She dared him, beckoning him toward her with two fingers. A small kernel of her hoped he wouldn’t notice the unusual pink tinge to her cheeks or what felt to her like the very obvious beating of her heart.

He chuckled warmly, bringing his lips to hers.

He tasted of sake and tobacco and faintly of ginger from their meal. His mouth felt vastly different from Isanami’s; bigger and harder, but equally as warm.

Grabbing Ana around the waist he pulled her harshly on to his lap, against his stirring cock, he could feel the wetness of her lips against his sex and it sent a sharp spike of arousal through him. Kissing her deeply he allowed his hands to explore her body, taking in its curves and the swell of her phenomenal breasts, such a contrast to Kamanosuke, not better or worse, just delightfully different. As she rocked her hips her wet quim moved on his hardness drawing a sharp intake of breath from him. _Oh the wonders of natural lubrication_ he thought.

Abandoning herself to the pleasure, not caring that she would be working and living with them after tonight, she gave herself to the moment, head tipped back, blond hair cascading down her back as she moved against Jinpachi. She revelled in the way his strong hands gripped and moved her skin, how his arms held her, how he made her feel small and delicate.

She jumped as another pair of hands found her breasts, thumbs rubbing over her nipples. Breaking the kiss with Jinpachi, she looked over her shoulder. “Y – Yukimuraaahhh!” She gasped as her “master” assaulted her nipples.

“Mmm... Ana, they feel even better than I expected. You are a perfect creature.” Muttered Yukimura against Ana’s neck.

Every sense was assaulted by the touches of the two men. From the warmth of their mouths to the tickle of their hair against her skin; the graze of their beards and teeth, the firmness of their muscles and the hardness of their heated flesh. Every touch was like the lick of flames across her skin, warming her, igniting her desire further.

Lifting her hips she took just the tip of Jinpachi’s cock into her womanhood describing small circles with her hips. Teasing them both. Jinpachi growled, resisting the desire to pull her down on him harshly, letting her lead for now.

Yukimura pressed his body flush with Ana’s slender back, rubbing his cock in the cleft of her firm round arse, the softness of her skin and the warmth of her, the feel of her breasts in his hands, the delicious sounds of her moans and Jinpachi’s growls had him surprisingly hard again given he had recently come.

Sucking on her neck he kissed his way up to Ana’s ear and whispered “Fuck him, Ana. Make him scream your name. Ride him. Make him beg for you. I want to hear you come.” With his last word he gripped her hips and forced her down fully on Jinpachi’s cock, laughing at the other man’s strangled moan and Ana’s sharp intake of breath and moan of pleasure. “I’ll leave you to it. I want to play with Saizō and Yuri.” He licked along the curve of Ana’s ear, then slid back into the water, hard and horny and looking for more arse to plunder.

The shudder that ran through Ana at Yukimura’s words, as he dragged her down on the pirate’s hard hot flesh until her pubic bone ground on his, left her gasping and arching her back as he filled her, making her toes curl, sending shuddering waves of pleasure though her, gathering heat in her groin.

Slowly, coming back to the moment from the sudden rush of arousal as Jinpachi penetrated her Ana began moving on the man, fucking herself on his cock, seeking the friction against that place inside of her that would... “Ohhh, mmmmm... owwwah!” She mewled as the delightful contact was found sending licking flames down how nerves. Wrapping her hands harshly in Jinpachi’s long brown hair, she crushed their mouths together, making this as much of a fight for dominance as their sparring had been earlier in the day.

Jinpachi growled deep in his chest as the powerful blond rode him, pleasuring herself, using him. She was tight and hot and wet and, “Fuck.” He gasped as she became rough, demanding, pulling him to her. This is what he had wanted from her. He answered her in kind, one hand on her hip guiding her down on him, harder, faster; the other wrapped in her banner of golden hair, pulling her against him, as she was pulling him to her. Their coupling became frantic, aggressive, animalistic. As much fighting as fucking, pants and grunts the only sounds issuing from them as they drove each other on still harder, seeking release.

Ana’s world had reduced itself only to the sensations running though her, to the perfect heat generated in her by the hard flesh she impaled herself on. She felt the pressure build to breaking point in her and suddenly, sooner than she would have expected she come, strong muscles gripping down on the pirate’s cock inside her, a strangled, broken cry leaving her as she did so. Strong arms holding her, moving her as Jinpachi’s answering moan of release came as she felt him fill her.

Toppling them both backward still joined, Ana rolled so he was half on top of her, letting him kiss her, working off the end of their moment together. “So you weren’t just all talk then.” She laughed against his lips.

“I never make promises I can’t fulfil, Ana.” He said and kissed her again; slowly and with more care.

            *******************************************************************

The Amanojaku was salivating watching all this activity.

Some much energy created!

It had siphoned off enough to feed it for months. With the added bonus of the energy of any conceptions in the women feeding it rather than creating new life; those alone could sustain it for over a month.

It rubbed its scaly little hands together and licked its long tongue over its lips.

This wasn’t over yet.

            *******************************************************************

Isanami felt like a goddess; totally confident in her looks and body, and in what she wanted.

Still smiling at her experience with Kakei and Saya she slid into the warm waters of the men’s pool, walking out towards the others she sighed at the extra heat warming her in more usual ways than the heat of her arousal or the sake.

 _Oh! Sake!_ Finding another flagon, she drank deeply from it. Giggling as she the liquid heated her insides.

She jumped as large hands stroked down her spine, turning her head with a little “Oh!” of surprise, and an internal tingling shudder.

Kakei stood behind her, a light blush on his cheeks and a gentle smile on his lips.

“Kakei...” she breathed. One strong hand lifted her chin and he dipped his head to capture her lips, hair falling around their faces.

He kissed her gently but firmly. Laying claim to her mouth, exploring, not rushing, despite the intense arousal washing thought him at the contact.

He wanted her to enjoy every moment of this experience.

Isanami pressed her body forward, closing the small gap between them, placing her small delicate hands against the hard muscle of Kakei’s chest. Shuddering as she felt the hardness of his arousal against the soft swell of her abdomen.

Placing his hands on her lower back and buttocks, running them over her soft, warm skin, so different from Saya’s hard cold body, he pulled her gently towards him, pressing them closer together, never taking his lips from hers. He could feel her long hair tickling his skin as tendrils of it floated through the warmth of the water.

Hardly thinking just experiencing the soft warmth of her, he lifted her, still not breaking their kiss, and carried her to the edge of the pool. Where he laid her down, a small sigh escaping her at the loss of his lips, as reverentially as he had previously laid Saya.

His kind eyes searched her flushed face for a moment.

He breathed her name, barely a whisper, “Isanami.”

Dipping his head he trailed gentle kisses and soft licks over her neck and firm breasts, smiling against her skin at her soft moan’s and involuntary movements, at the feel of her small hands gently tangle in his hair.

Moving ever lower, he dipped his tongue into the hollow of her navel, causing her to arch towards him. Reaching the soft spring of blue curls, he buried his nose in her Mons inhaling he scent, sweet and musky at once. Lowering his mouth, he dipped his tongue into her wetness, tasting her, making himself moan and causing her to gasp.

His eyelids fluttered. Her taste was intoxicating. Growling slightly he spread her legs, pulling her hips a little lower towards him in the water so that it just lapped at her but she was not submerged. Pressing his mouth to her clit, he hummed against her, before lapping his tongue from her opening up, gather as much of her wetness on his tongue as he could, repeating this he flicked his tongue into her making her rock her hips into the contact, seeking the firmness of his tongue. Taking her clit in his mouth he sucked and licked at the engorged firm flesh. Every movement of his mouth and tongue on her causing her to moan and writhe against his face, her wetness smearing over his chin, making him groan in arousal. Her hands pulling at his hair trying to press him closer to her, until her legs turned to steel around him, then melted as she come shuddering on his face, a strangled cry ripped from her throat.

Kakei pressed a soft kiss to her quim before allowing the need to sheath himself in her warmth to overwhelm him. Scooping her light, unresisting frame in his arms he pulled her into the water. Her legs instantly wound round his waist, and she found his lips, mewling at the contact, hips rocking against him, rubbing her sensitive heated womanhood against his desperate flesh.

He held her eyes with his as he slid into her. Biting his lip in pleasure. _Oh god she was tight_. She gasped at the new sensation of him filling her, so large and hard, muscles tensing slightly at the almost burn of the new sensation. Testing, she moved herself on him and was assaulted by an almost overwhelming sensation, she gasped. She was so, so sensitive inside, she’d had no idea. She moved again with the same result. She closed her eyes, tipping her head back slightly and continued to move. _Oh this was good, this was really good._

Kakei had his back against the rocks and his hands on Isanami’s hips; allowing her to set the pace he met her movements with gently desperate thrusts. He lifted his head to capture her soft lips, kissing her deeply, sensually, as every movement they made brought his release closer. His control over his movements started to slip and he trust into her harder with more abandon enjoying the panted moans of pleasure from them both. He felt her tighten around him and smiled at how reactive her body was, as her shuddering orgasm had him trusting erratically into to her, loosing himself, spilling inside her, her muscles drawing everything he had out of him.

He planted soft kisses against her parted lips, punctuating them with her name, wrapping his arms around her tighter. Holder her against him, making the moment last.

            *************************************************************************

Kamanosuke was insatiable.

Saizō was glad of it. He loved that the man could meet, even surprise, his sexual appetite, ever spurring him on to new heights. He laughed at the thought that this might be how the crazy redhead intended to kill him. Fucking him to death.

Currently Kamanosuke had his back to him and was riding his cock, slamming himself against him, engulfing him, taking every inch of him inside hard and fast. _Fuck, if it wasn’t near perfect._

Saizō hand his eyes closed from the pleasure and didn’t see whatever it was that caused Kamanosuke to nearly still, giving a surprise gasp. Saizō’s eyes snapped open, mildly irritated, “Why the fuck you stopping Kamanosuke?” he growled.

“Yuki – Yukimura, the _fuck_ you doing?” Yuri gasped.

Saizō frowned, unable to see what was happening from his position. He heard Yukimura answer, “Joining in the fun, of course.” and pieced it all together. _Oh why not, tonight is weird enough as it is, might as well go the whole hog._ “Does it feel good?” Saizō whispered in Kamanosuke’s ear. “Both of us, touching you. You are such a slut aren’t you darlin’...” He bit the slender man’s shoulder, hands gripping his waist making him move again.

Of course it felt good, Yuri though, how could it not feel good; Saizō in all his blood soaked perfection in him, hands harsh on his hips, Yukimura’s hand on his cock, hot, and experienced. “F-fuck you Saizō, you know it feels...good.” he bit out, head thrown back, hair cascading down his back as he fucked back onto the dark haired ninja’s cock. He was trying to be annoyed about Yukimura’s intrusion but couldn’t muster up the appropriate ire to disperse some of the intense pleasure.

Yukimura was full of devilment and had decided to use the unusual situation to have as much fun as he could get.

A thought struck him; there was something he had wanted to try; had wanted to try for some time and had yet to arrange. This seemed to be as good a time to indulge his fantasies.

Gripping Yuri’s knees and using his weight to push him back ward towards Saizō who gave a muttered, “ _...the fuck old man?”_ Yukimura took his hardness in his hand and rubbing the tip along what was exposed of Saizō’s cock, pushed himself in, slowly, oh so fucking slowly to Yuri’s arse, next to Saizō’s cock.

Kamanosuke was a mess of sensation, pleasure and the stretched burning pain of being so full, leaving him close to breaking, a strangled sob rasped from his throat and if he hadn’t been sandwiched between the two men, making him feel small, he would have been unable to support his own weight.

“Hell old man, you really are a fucking pervert aren’t you.” Saizō gasped, this was really fucking strange, but he couldn’t give less of a fuck as it felt so damn good. He started to move again, attempting to time his movement with Yukimura’s, establishing a rhythm, supporting and moving a moaning, almost delirious Kamanosuke. Shit it felt so gods damn good, he knew they would all come apart quickly. The tightness and friction and heat of the other man’s cock, of his lovers arse coupled with the sights and sounds of it all had him growling like some fucking animal.

He heard a little distantly the moment when Yukimura, a smile clear in his voice, called Rokuro to come and join him. Heard Rokuro’s murmured response and felt the twitch of Yukimura’s cock against his as the page’s hands and body pressed to his master.

“I want you in me Rokuro, now.” Yukimura panted, hands on Yuri’s ribcage, thumbs rubbing his nipples, but head pressed back to Rokuro’s face.

“Of course, master.” Rokuro breathed, he would do anything for this man, would take whatever he told him to, give him everything, everything he had, everything of himself. He loved every moment they spent together. Whenever his master asked him to do this, to take, him as he usually took Rokuro, it was an honour, to be completely surrounded by this man, by the only person in this world and beyond who would ever be his heart and soul.

He began to slowly prepare his master, fingers sinking into tight warm heat.

Yukimura shook his head, moaning, “Mmmm...Rokuro, no time. Need you in me now.”

Needing no further orders, blushing slightly, Rokuro slid slowly inside his master. As always the sensation nearly overwhelmed his senses and he gasped, a small mewl of pleasure in his throat. It was a little more complicated than usual as he needed to find pace with Yukimura’s movements in Yuri and against Saizō. But hardly a challenge for the page, so skilled at doing just what was required of him.

Saizō laughed a little madly, “Fuck, Yukimura.” He gasped as the older man moved a little faster and harder in Yuri, due to the new movement of Rokuro. “Fuck, fuck, fuck...” Saizō growled, losing himself in the unbelievable sensation of so much heat and friction.

Yukimura took Kamanosuke’s aching cock in his hand making sure he wasn’t left behind, although by the look of him he was ahead of all of them. “Mmm... yes, yes, Rokuro, _Hells_.”

None of them was lasting much longer, the situation too intense, sending shivers of pleasure through them all. Each flaming the others desire with the own arousal and passion. Lust and arousal seared their nerves.

Yukimura and Saizō came first simultaneously managing to thrust perfectly together in to Yuri’s abused arse. Feeling each other twitch and jerk, feeling each others come filling the redhead’s rear, making the friction less, and the movement slicker. Yuri came into the water and Yukimura’s hand, body tensing as he screamed, then going slack as he all but collapsed. Rokuro allowed the delightful contractions of his master around his cock to bring him rapidly to moaning, thrusting sweat streaked completion, happy in the knowledge his master had been pleased.

            **************************************************************************

The next morning Rokuro woke next to Yukimura. He usually woke first. He sat up slowly, a frown creasing his forehead due to the ache there. Hangover, he thought.

He looked around as last night came crashing back. Oh, oh... OH!

They were still at the springs, in the communal room. The braves sprawled around the room on futons, curled around each other, most slightly covered by sheets.

He felt Yukimura stir next to him, felt his master’s hand on his arm, pulling him back down to the warmth of the futon. Wrapping his arms around him.

“Good morning, love.” Yukimura said, kissing him sleepily. “That was a good night no?”

Frowning still Rokuro looked at him, “Young master. Was any of that wise? Not to mention _how_ and _why_ did it happen?”

“You worry too much Rokuro.” Yukimura smiled at him, pulling him closer. “It’s still early, lets sleep some more.” he muttered, planting a sloppy kiss on his Paige’s forehead.

Rokuro sighed giving in, he cuddled into the warmth and love of his master; maybe he did worry too much.

 

Fin.


End file.
